Forgotten Child
by Xtryme
Summary: Anne Zealot came to Cross Academy to start a new beginning. All she wanted was a peaceful life. After a year in the school, she knows that soon peace will slowly crumble into chaos and her identity will be revealed.


Chapter 1

Tales of a new beginning

I came to a new school called Cross Academy to start a new beginning. I told them that I came from America. It wasn't a total lie. I did come from America but I didn't know where and it was just a past memory. I can't remember much of it since I was just a little girl when I was taken, but it doesn't matter now. I've grown up in the past eight years and now I am sixteen. It's been a year since I've entered Cross Academy and there hasn't been any suspicions held towards me. I wish I could stay in this peaceful environment forever but I knew that every good thing must come to an end.

I heard the ringing sound of my alarm clock and I immediately shut it off. I rub my eyes and slowly got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and saw my brown hair sticking up in disarray as well as seeing dark circles under my eyes. I sigh and wipe dry saliva from the corner of my mouth. I shut the bathroom door and take off my clothes. Then I enter the shower and I smile as hot water falls against my body. I stay in the shower for a long time before I heard my roommate telling me to get out. I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around me. Before I go out, I brush my teeth and then I open the door. My roommate enters the bathroom and I walk towards my wardrobe. I take out my uniform and quickly puts it on. I brush my hair and my roommate walks out to grab her uniform, not long after she enters the bathroom to change. I tie the red ribbon of my uniform and hurriedly put on my boots. I grab my book bag and put on my pink and purple glasses, which compliments my dark skin. I wait for my roommate, Reina, to come out of the bathroom. Afterwards, she grabs her bag and we both are out the door.

"Why don't you visit the night class?" I hear my Roommate ask as we walk to our first class.

"I have better things to do." I answer.

"You always have something better to do." She pouts.

"I'm just focusing on my education." I say.

"I know but you need a break."

"Maybe one of these days." I smile at her. She nods her head.

We both make it to our first class, which is history. We enter the class and sit down in the third row. Soon after, the bell rings and the teacher walks in. The room becomes quiet and the students sit down. I take out my notebook and pencil, ready to take notes. The teacher starts lecturing and the class begins. Minutes pass and it was almost the end of class. Mrs. Wakaba, our history teacher, had already scolded Yuuki and Zero for sleeping in her class. She gave them detentions. I sigh and shake my head. It must be really hard for those two since they were prefects. If only the teachers understood that. The bell rung and I walk to my second class. I sit down and look out the window. Reina didn't have this class, so I was alone. The bell rang and class started. This was going to be a long day.

School was finally over and I pack up my bag. Once I walk out of the building, I could hear screams coming from the gates of the night class. I shook my head. Those girls don't even realize what they are. I couldn't help but feel pity for them. If only they knew. I made it to my dorm and Reina wasn't there. She was probably at the gates, waiting for the night class. I pull out my homework and start to work on it. I finish quickly and went to my wardrobe to change into my pajamas. Reina came back and tried to do her homework. I help her on some of it except for math. I wasn't good in math.

"Anne, do you want to come with me to look at the night class?" She ask suddenly. I look at her in shock. "You'll get in trouble." I say. She shakes her head. "No, I won't and anyways, I'm going with Natsune. Do you want to come?" She ask again.

"No thanks, I'm tired." I smile at her.

"Fine." She grabs her camera and walks out the door. I watch her leave. Once I knew she was gone, I climb out of my bed and open my trunk. I search around until I found a small bottle. I took a sip of it. This would mask my scent, so I could blend in with the other students. I put the bottle back in my trunk and closed it. I look out of the window. All of a sudden, I felt something warm carve into my skin. I look at my wrist and saw a red 'M' appearing. It meant that chaos was coming to the school and the once peaceful lifestyle that I tried to live would be gone.

I make my way to my bed and lay in it. I let my eyes rest to its slumber. When I woke up, Reina was already putting on her uniform. I went to the bathroom to start my morning routine. After I was done, I grab my uniform and change into it in the bathroom. Reina and I walk out of our dorm.

"How was last night?" I ask.

"I don't remember that much." She says.

"Did you at least take pictures?" I look at her

"I don't think I brought my camera."

"Oh well, maybe next time." I smile.

"Yeah, maybe next time." She grins at me. As soon as she looks away, my smile drops. They must've erased her memory along with Natsune. It was pointless to ask any further questions.

We made our way to our classes and my usual routine of going to school starts again. If only life could be so peaceful and would never change. Time passes fast and I decide to visit the library. I walk to the manga section and pull out a random book. I sat down and read it. I was too focused in the book and I didn't notice that it was night until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head to look at who tapped my shoulder. I saw a pair of green eyes and immediately knew who it was. It was Ichijou Takuma.

"Anne, it's getting late." He says, smiling at me. I look at the clock on the wall. It was nine-thirty and I immediately stood up.

"Thanks for telling me." I say, bowing.

"No problem." He says, ruffling my hair. I grab my bag and left the manga on the table. I wave goodbye to Ichijou and left. I took the route, where I knew the prefects hardly patrolled at, and made my way inside my dorm. I was able to get there quietly without meeting any night class students. I guess I was lucky for now. If it wasn't for Ichijou, I would've stayed in the library all night. Sometimes I visit the library to read manga and I would almost always meet Ichijou there. I guess it was a common thing now and we were used to each other's presence. I change into my pajamas and went to sleep.


End file.
